The Twiragoon 3
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Twilight/iCarly/Sam & Fuzzy web comics/Kirby crossover. Everyone is gone but them. The three amulets must be drawn together with the help of Kirby's Dragoon.
1. A Journey Begins

**Author's Notes: Even though it says it's a Twilight/iCarly crossover, there's also Fuzzy from the "Sam & Fuzzy" web comics and a bit of Kirby in future chapters. So, enjoy!**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Hm....Oh......It's morning.

Wait.....It's too quiet...

"MOM???" I shouted.

Hm, no answer.

I stood up and looked around the loft.

Mom's not here.....Finally!

Now, I can go to Carly's loft without sneaking out!

I got dressed and ran across the hall to Carly's door.

I knock on the door....

There's no answer...

Hey, the door's unlocked.

I open the door and walk inside.

Whoa.....What happened here?

The whole loft was total battlefield.

The couch was over by the kitchen...

Stuff was burning, but I don't think it's because of Spencer.

A note?  
------------

_Freddie,_

_Don't worry about Spencer and I. We're perfectly fine. I told Sam to come with us. We ran away from this loft because some thing was in here and wanted you. Look over to the right of this note.  
-----_

I did what the note wanted me to.  
------

_That...is a necklace. Never lose it. We also left notes in other places were we would go to. But, more importantly, do not lose that necklace. It is one of a kind, and you will need it to get us back._

_Please...I trust in you. Good luck._

_Yours truly,_

_Carly Shay.  
-------------_

Necklace? I might as well wear it if everybody isn't around.

Wait....Where did that roar come from?

I looked around the room.

WHAT!?!?! A Dragon?!? I need to get out of here NOW!

The elevator's down for maintenance today. Gotta take the stairs.

I ran out the loft and slid down the rails of the staircase.

Good thing Lewbert isn't here, either.

Outside, there was a motorcycle, and another note.  
-----

_Use this motorcycle to get to Forks. There, you will find your next step._

_Griffin  
------_

Okay....

I took the keys from the seat and started the motorcycle.

I put on the helmet and tried to get on the road.

Now, time to get to Forks.

_A few hours later......._

The motorcycle slowed down.

I looked at the screen.

It's almost out of gas.

So, I stopped it and got off.

As expected, a note.  
-----

_Wait right here. Just keep waiting, someone will come to you or you will come to them.._

_------_

Okay...

I sat on the sand.  
____________________________________________________________

(Bella's POV)

Morning.....is it? I looked at the alarm clock.

Oh, no. It's afternoon.

I dressed myself, ate cereal, and went for my truck.

What's this on my truck?  
-----

_Take the necklace. My family and I are safe. Don't get upset, I didn't leave you. I'm still here, I just can't join you._

_Go to La Push and quick._

_Your loving vampire;_

_Edward  
--------_

I wore the necklace and drove to La Push.

Once I got there, I turned off the engine and speed-walked to the sand.

There was a person sitting there.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" he looked around, then caught up. "Oh, hi. So, you're the one who was sent here?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"My name's Freddie. And you are...."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

I notice a ominous thing in the background..

"Uh, Freddie. We should better go. Look behind you."

He turned around and saw what I saw.

"Not again. Let's go!"

He got on the motorcycle next to him, while I ran to my car.

I drove to the Cullens house as he followed me.

We both got off our own vehicles.

"Hey," he said while walking towards the door. "Another note."  
----

_Again, wait. wait inside to keep yourselves protected. Another one will come to you._

_------_

"Let's go inside, since the note says intructs us to," Freddie suggested.

I shrugged and I walked in the home.  
____________________________________________________________________

(Fuzzy's POV)

Yay, it's another day.

I got up from the bed and walked to the NMS HQ.

"Hey Sam, Aaron!" I said.

"Hello?" I peered through the door.

No one's here. Nothing's here but a letter.  
----

_Fuzzy, take the necklace and go to the mysterious door over there. Please?_

_Who else,_

_Sam, Emperor of NMS  
------_

I looked around for a necklace, then put it around my neck.

Wait, mysterious door, eh?

Then, I heard a roar.

I looked behind me and a white dragon was there.

I quickly opened the door and ran in.

Ow....I hit my head.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" a voice asked back.

A boy and girl were just staring at me.

"I'm Fuzzy. Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Freddie," the boy said.

"And I'm Bella," the girl said.

"Since we found the someone we waited for, we should go find notes around the house," Freddie suggested.

Bella and I nodded and went searching.....


	2. The Amulets

(Freddie's POV)

If the three of us all were left alone, what does that mean?

I looked around, having no knowledge about the house whatsoever.

Then, I see a room filled with a lot of notes.

"Hey, guys! I found the notes! Get up here!" I shouted.

I heard them go up the stairs.

Bella examined the room and confirmed, "This is Edward's room. Why would he be the one who had all the notes?"

"Probably because he loved notes. Wait, what's his name again? I mean, full name?" Fuzzy said.

"Edward Cullen. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I know a vampire named Edwin Colin. Is it just me, or is there some type connection going on?"

"Maybe there is a connection. But now, we have to look for any useful notes."

I started to dig in the pile and tried to find any answers to our questions.

But, there was no clear letters. They were all just scribbles of ink. Wait, maybe they make up a map or something.

"We need to set down the notes somewhere there's a lot of room on the floor," I said.

"We could set them down in the living room," Bella suggested.

With that, we carried out the letters and walked down the stairs.

Once we got to the living room, we spread out the papers.

Clearly, I can see some writing on some of them.

"Now, we need to puit them together. The writing first, then the rest," I said.

We put aside the others and tried to fix the message.

"The message says:

_You three need to cross each other's worlds. There you find the three minors and need to fight them. There are weapons in your necklaces. Train in the forest. After you defeat the three, you need to cross one more world. Before you attack the main one, there will be your worst enemies. You need to fight them first before you fight the main one," _I read.

Minors? Main one? Where does this lead us to? There is one way to find out....by completing the whole message.

30 minutes pass and we finally put together the 100-note message.

It explains how the necklaces...I mean, amulets work, where to go for the fight with the "main one", how to get to the fourth world, and other things.

"So, we have to go to Seattle to find the first "minor one", right?" Bella wondered.

"Yeah, basically," I answered. "We should start getting our weapons out of our amulets."

"Yeah, we should," Fuzzy mocked.

"Now, it says here that we need to find a way to release the seal and break the spell," I read.

"There's a spell to break? Oh, come on!" Bella commented.

"Wait, it might be easier than you think. Maybe we have to find out what the "minor ones' " names are," I pointed out.

"Where are we going to find that type of info?" Fuzzy asked.

"I don't know.......Wait, whats that under the rug?" I said.

I pulled it out and it was another letter.

_Think...._

_Twilight Crossing Dragon=Twiragon_

_Spigoon=Dragoon_

_Spigoon+Twiragon=Twiragoon_

_Spigoon=Winged Amulet...._

_Minor Ones= Twi, Ragon, Dragoon...._

"I got the information!" I announced.

Winged Dragoon, release the spell of the cursed amulet of the Winged one.

I feel something wrap around me, but it's not Bella or Fuzzy because they're doing the same thing that I'm doing. It must be the amulet.

Then, a staff just appeared in my hand.

Bella has a crossbow, and Fuzzy has...long claws.....

"What up with the long claws?" I questioned.

"Well, I stole them from some robot in the past. The light aura is going through the claws, so yeah."

"Okay...." I said.

"Let's just go train on how to use these things," Bella suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should," I agreed.

Though, I'm wondering, where could Carly be?  
_____________________________________________________________

(Bella's POV)

How am I supposed to know where to look for these dragons?

I mean, it's a group of three dragons versus us, two people and some bear.

It's not fair. If only Edward or Jacob would help me.

Hm, that's weird, my amulet is glowing. Does that mean anything?

Well, I just need to find out how to use this crossbow, then I'll worry about everything else.

I walked outside and practiced shooting.

Streaks of dark aura appeared everytime the arrow is lauched.

Now the aura's surrounding me. Something's going on.

"Freddie, something's wrong with me," I shouted.

"I think there's something wrong with all of us," Freddie said.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"My back really hurts. It's like I'm growing something."

Freddie fell to the ground and shouted in pain.

Wha--What are those? Feathers? It can't be....

Oh, yes it is. Freddie grew wings!

"Is it just me or did my body just got heavier?" Freddie wondered.

"Uh.....Freddie......You grew wings," I pointed out.

"Really? Let me go check."

He went inside and looked in the mirror.

He ran back to me and said, "You're right! And you're covered in dark aura!"

"I know that already. But, what happened to Fuzzy?"

We looked around, then Fuzzy just appeared.

"Looking for me? I can teleport now."

"This is just weird. We all got some type of power. There also might be this type of power in the weapons, also," Freddie commented.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: Thank you, Rob (brightshodow16) for getting me the idea of the claws and Sam Logan, who created the idea of claws and the Sam & Fuzzy comics!**


End file.
